food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Macaron/Story
Fondness Story I. Life in the Monastery Me, Macaron, loves everyone the most! I've always, always stayed in the monastery since I was born. Everyone is very gentle and kind, always patiently explaining to me what I don't understand. That makes me, Macaron feel that it's VERY GOOD that I came into this world. I have only one small regret. I have never been far away from the monastery. So I don’t know what this world is like, except for the monastery. When I said the doubts in my heart to the sister (nun) who has been taking care of me, she touched my head and replied: "You're still too small. Wait till you grow up a little bit, so you can go out and see by yourself." But when will I be grown up? Time in the monastery passed by many seasons. The sisters are getting older every year. When I was born, the sisters were full of energy. Now they have to rely on wheelchairs to go anywhere. "Sister, Sister. Can me, Macaron, be counted as a grown up today?" I repeat this same question every day, and receive the same answer every time. "Let's wait a little bit more, you will grow up soon." Until the day the sister couldn't accompany me for talking and playing anymore, I didn't hear the answer I wanted. II. First Encounter In this case, even me, Macaron didn't count as a grown up. I still want to go out. After I was saddened by the death of my nun sister, I finally made up my mind. Regardless of the prevention from everyone in the monastery, I resolutely decided to set foot on one girl's journey to explore the world. "Please, Macaron, don't go out. Its fulls of scary monsters outside." "Can you really go alone? Do you have the money?" "Will you please wait a little longer? Maybe your grow up time will come soon. It's not too late to go when that time comes." Every sister is as gentle as ever. That makes me be a bit embarrassed to leave because of my own waywardness. But me, Macaron wanted to go out this time. Every time outside travelers come to the monastery to find a place to rest, they always talk about interesting stories from the outside world. That's why me, Macaron, no longer had the patience to wait. But the journey only started for a day, and me, Macaron, started to regret this. After a long walk, I was still stuck in a dense forest. There was no warm food, no clean, tidy beds, and no gentle and friendly smiles from the sisters too. * sob * Me, Macaron wants to go back. The outside world is not interesting at all! "Oi, Will you stop crying? Your noise disturb my resting time!" The sound suddenly came from over my head. A random figure jumped from the tree and fell in front of me. This.... This little girl is SOOOO CUTE. Her dress is not the same as my monastery clothes. She wears a fluffy little skirt. There is an exquisite and small bow hairpin on her head. Me, Macaron, had never see such a way of dressing like this before. I wiped my tears with my sleeves and grabbed this little girl's hands. The girl was shocked by me, trying to break free but I was holding on to it. "Let- let go, what do you think you are doing?!" "I, I, Macaron, also wants a cute little skirt!" "Huh?" III. Different World Me, Macaron, really feel that now it is the happiest time ever. The girl I met in the forest not only satisfied my wish. She let me wear a small skirt and took me to where there are many people living together. It's a place called town. I have seen and heard a lot of things I have never seen before. There is a small wooden box that will make music when it is opened. A non-stop moving toy when the wind blows. And the sweet cake fragrance on the street. These new things make me, Macaron, feel that everything is new and novel. I want to see more things I haven't seen and eat more food that I haven't tasted. It was just that the little girl who led me seemed to wear a troubled look. And she keep watching a small pouch with nothing in it. "What happened to you?" "Nothing, Don't worry about me. Have you played enough? Go back if you have enough." She didn't waited for me, Macaron's, answer. She indisputably pulled my hand and dragged me to outside of the town. I, drooping my head, follow the girl back to the forest. I have to separate now? Can't we play together anymore? I kept asking her these questions all the time, and she refused me over and over again. Nooooo. Macaron didn't want to leave here. "Be careful" "Whoa!" So scary! What is this! A wild monster with many disgusting tentacles suddenly appeared. Monster, huh? "Quit staring! Help me repel this monster together!" What is she talking about? Chase it away? If me, Macaron, met the situation like this, shouldn't I run away quickly? But my body don't listen to my command. I can't move now. "This fallen angel seems to have a low IQ. It even dares to sneak attack me?" Oi, what is she doing? Shouldn't you run quick? Can you, a little girl, be capable to beat that scary thing alone? Eh? Why is her body shining? what is that? a fan? How she can use just a fan to fight the monster? My body was stiff while watching little girl with a fan damage the monster that makes me shudder. And I feels that i have a lingering question in my heart. "You scared? Have you ever seen such a big fallen angel? Ain't you a food soul? How can you be so useless?" "What is.... a food soul?" IV. White Lie It appears that Macaron doesn't need to grow up, because my appearance in this world will be like this forever. It turns out that I, Macaron, have been kept in the dark by everyone in the monastery. Living as a "human" up until now. That was why the sisters had been reluctant to let me leave the monastery. They always rejected to be called "cooking attendant" by travelers. So even for decades, my appearance never changed. But why did they have to deceive me? "I'm speechless. Living for so long without knowing your own identity. I've never seen such a dull food soul like you before." "I really don't know the thoughts in your head . Living such a carefree life." Me, Macaron's heart is so sorrowful. More than the time my sister pass away. I feels so breathless. I want to go back to the monastery, I want to know why the sisters summoned me out but don't think of me as a food soul. I want to know that how do the sisters, which I love the most, think about me. V. Macaron Imperial calendar year 320. There is a very young sister in the Gloriville's monastery who invented a small, lovely and colorful, sweet; And used it to summon food soul with the same name - Macaron. The arrival of Macaron brought a different vitality to the serious and lonely monastery's everyday life. The sisters, whose lives are dedicated to god, felt the joy of having a child when they had Macaron around. The sisters pleaded for the understanding of the gods in their hearts. They raised and cared for Macaron as a human child. concealing the fact that she is just a food soul. In order not to dismantle this lie, the sisters did not allow any cooking attendant to approach the monastery, and used gentle words to prevent Macaron from touching the outside world. Until the sister who summoned Macaron died, the contractual power that bound the Macaron disappeared. The sisters could no longer stop Macaron's curiosity of the outside world. They understood that the day of separation had finally arrived. Because of their selfishness, they had deprived Macaron of their freedom. They have already committed deep sins. It was time to stop this error. Macaron began to explore the world with excitement and got the truth about herself on a short trip. In shock and sadness, she returned to the monastery with an embarrassed mood to find the answer. However, when she sees the sisters, she was determined to swallow all these feelings. Imperial calendar year 400. The last sister who lived there passed away. Macaron cleaned the monastery, then locked the door. She held a piece of yellowed paper and went to the place recorded on it. She then started a new life that belonged to the path of the food soul. Category:Food Soul Story